Marrom glacê
by Daag x3
Summary: Itachi comprou uma lata de marrom glacê, mas o que acontece quando ele sai para uma missão e um bando de esfomeados fica em casa? xD Rank T por precausão xDItachi e Deidara POVs


Eu lembrei dessa história enquanto fazia um sanduíche de salame, então, se não estiver bom, culpem a falta de requeijão na minha geladeira u.ú

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Deidei-kun, o Sasori-danna e o Itachi-kun são MEEEEUS Òó e o Kakashi-sensei é da minha mana n.n

Beta: essa fic foi betada por: Uchiha Sasuke (só pq eu qro xD)

Legenda:

"Preciso de requeijão no meu sanduíche! ÇÇ" – pensamento

Itachi: e eu preciso de cookies u/.\ú -fala

- Itachi vai ao supermercado e rouba requeijão e cookies - -ação

(NA: veleeeu Itachi-kuuuun /o/) - nota da autora xD

(NIA:tomate D) -Nota da Irmãzinha da Autora

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Deidara POVs_

_Hm...eu vou fazer o que agora? Já sei, vou explodir o quarto do... hmm... de quem eu ainda não explodi o quarto essa semana?... Já sei! Do Kisame D...Mas espera... o Itachi acabou de chegar trazendo um pacote estranho(NA:leia-se: saquinho de supermercado)(NIA: gota)... eu vou lá ver o que é n.n_

Itachi: Pare de me seguir Deidara ¬/.\¬

_Já que ele não quer que eu o siga, deve ser algo importante...hm... Ou pode ser algo pra mim D Já sei, ele deve ter comprado bombinhas pra mim, assim eu não gasto minha argila sem ser em lutas n.n Mas... Então por que ele colocou na geladeira? O.õ Deve ser para eu não achar n.n Mas eu vou lá ver de qualquer jeito! xD_

_-_Itachi sai andando e vai para uma missão, enquanto isso Deidara vai até a geladeira ver o que era o "embrulho misterioso"-

_Eu não to achando o "embrulho secreto do Itachi"... Vamos ver o que tem na geladeira: banana, salame, um estojo, queijo, uma meia suja do Hidan (NA: o.Õ)(NIA: estraaanho o.õ), tem um sorvete derretido de flocos que mais parece um cérebro_esmagado (NA: xD)(NIA: que organização -.-)(NA: senti um trocadilho ai viu?! u.ú)(NIA: mas são uma organização bem desorganizada –gota-)_ e uma lata de marrom glacê que não tava aí antes... Já sei, foi isso que o Itachi comprou /o/ (NA: parabéns Deidara xD descobriu o que tinha no pacote xD)(NIA:é, parabéns Deidara ¬¬)(NA: não fala assim com o Deidei-kun Òó)._

-Ninguém POVs-

-Deidara abre a lata de marrom glacê e vê que tem um pedaço cortado-

Deidara: Se eu pegar só um pedacinho, ele nem vai notar :D –corta um pedacinho e sai comendo-

Sasori: o que é isso que você ta comendo, Deidara? –olhinhos brilhando-

Deidara: marrom glacê que o Itachi comprou...

Sasori já não está mais na sala, agora ele tá na cozinha xD

Sasori: Se eu pegar um pedacinho ele nem vai notar... –corta um pedaço e sai comendo-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Hidan e Kakuso acabam de chegar de missão...

Hidan: Porra, que fome!-abre a geladeira-Caralho! Então aqui que tava a minha meia xD Ah tem marrom glacê –olhinhos brilhando- Arigato, Jashin-sama :D

Kakuso: Acho que é do Itachi...

Hidan: Foda-se! Se eu comer só um pedacinho ele não vai notar! –corta um pedaço e sai comendo-

Kakuso: Pensando melhor, não fui eu que comprei... –corta um pedaço e sai comendo-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Agora quem chegou de missão é o Zetsu e o Tobi xD

Zetsu: fooomeeee -.-

Tobi: Como Tobi é um bom garoto, Tobi arranja alguma coisa pro Zetsu-san comer:D (NIA: Tobi is a good boy n.nb)

Zetsu: Tobi bom garoto n.n

E como sabemos que o marrom glacê do meu querido Itachi-kun chama a atenção de todo mundo... (NIA: tem um estojo e uma meia suja do Hidan na geladeira ¬¬ a melhor coisa é o marrom glacê do Itachi xD) (NA: xD)

Tobi: Tobi bom garoto, Tobi pegar marrom glacê pra ele e pro Zetsu-san :D

-corta dois pedaços e sai comendo um e entrega outro pro Zetsu-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Pein e Konan estavam passeando pela base e, como todos, decidem fazer uma parada na cozinha...

Pein: -abre a geladeira-Credo! Precisamos ir ao supermercado! (NIA e NA: xD) Quer marrom glacê?

Konan: aham n.n, mas... Acho que o pior não é estarmos quase sem comida, já viu o que tem ai dentro? ¬¬

Pein:Banana, salame, um estojo, queijo, uma meia suja do Hidan e um sorvete de flocos derretido, alem do marrom glacê, por que? –cortando um pouco do marrom glacê pra ele e pra Konan-

Konan: ¬¬ obrigada :D –comendo o marrom glacê- Mas... não tem nada de estranho pra você? O.õ

Pein:... o sorvete de flocos derretido?o.õ

Konan: tem um estojo e UMA MEIA SUJA DO HIDAN ai dentro ¬¬

Pein: a ta xD depois falamos com ele xD

E assim eles saem andando e vão...hãããm... fazer outras coisas xD (NIA: ele é tapado? Tem uma meia suja dentro da geladeira e ele nem tinha 'notado" xD)(NA: xD)

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

Kisame também estava passeando e resolve fazer uma parada na cozinha (aparentemente o cômodo preferido de todos xD)

Kisame: ... acho que o Itachi-san nem vai notar se eu tirar só um pedacinho do marrom glacê dele...-corta um pedacinho do marrom glacê e sai comendo-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

-Itachi POVs-

_Aff, não acredito que me deram uma missão tão idiota como pegar um simples pergaminho, quem acham que eu sou? u.ú Pelo menos agora vou poder comer meu doce..._

-Itachi abre a lata de seu marrom glacê-

_Merda! Algum desgraçado comeu meu doce! Eu mato quem foi Òó Calma, Itachi, é melhor você, chamá-los educadamente um por um..._

Itachi: BANDO DE DESGRAÇADOOOOOOS!!! VENHAM TODOS AQUI SEUS VAGABUNDOS!!!! Ò/.\ó

-fim do POV do Itachi-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

-Deidara POVs-

_Puts! Fudeu! Como ele notou?! Eu comi só um pedacinho! Aff, o danna deve ter comido demais... u.u eu avisei que era do Itachi, mas vamos ver no que vai dar né?! u.u_

-vai pra sala e encontra todos os Akatsuki's e um Itachi com muita raiva-

-fim do POV do Deidara-

ARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANGARTISABANG

-Ninguém POVs-

Itachi: PORRA! QUEM COMEU O MEU MARROM GLACÊ?!?!?! Ò/.\Ó

Hidan: Porra! Não fala palavrão, caralho! Que merda, cacete!

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: Que seja -/.\- Mas vão explicando, QUEM FOI?!

Deidara: Eu comi só um pedacinho que nem dava pra notar ù.\

Todos: Eu também...oooops n.n'

Itachi: MORRAAAAAAAM Ò/.\Ó Amaterasu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooi genteee :D

Aqui estou eu com mais uma (tentativa de) comédia da Akatsuki xP

Originalmente, essa fic é uma oneshot, mas vou deixar em aberto, se eu receber muitas reviews, eu faço uma continuação ;P

Entãããoo... NO REVIEWS, NO CONTINUAÇÃO:D


End file.
